


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by quickreaver



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, RPF AU, Schmoop, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, badger!Jensen, coyote!Jared, shifters?, snuggle buddies, there was only one den
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickreaver/pseuds/quickreaver
Summary: Art based on wetsammy's prompt: "Coyote!Jared and badger!Jensen are hunting buddies and best friends. If they share a single den one night, even better." Created for the SPN-J2 Xmas Xchange! The holidays always make me feel all warm and squishy...
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87
Collections: 2020 Supernatural & CWRPF Holiday Exchange





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/gifts).




End file.
